oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Champions' Challenge
:''Note: This is a 'Dangerous' minigame. If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items.'' The Champions' Challenge minigame is found in the basement of the Champions' Guild which was released on the 12th of December 2005. Monsters of 13 'races' drop challenge scrolls. The scrolls are very rare. While fighting the creatures of RuneScape, a player may be challenged to a duel by the champion of that race. These duels take place with certain rules, from limiting the player's armour to disallowing some items. Defeating the champion will grant the player with equal amounts of Hitpoints and Slayer experience, as well as the possibility of bigger fights in the future. Challenges are offered by means of a challenge scroll, an extremely rare drop from certain monsters. Larxus in the Champions' Guild Basement will instruct players about the mini-game and will set up a match with a champion when the player gives him a challenge scroll. Until the match is started, the player can back out and decided to take the challenge another time. There are 13 champions that may challenge you, and each one lays down certain rules for the fight. After winning a number of challenges, the player will be challenged by one of the champions of champions (Only two champion of champions will challenge you, the human champion, Leon d'Cour, and the gnome champion, Glophren.) Leprechauns are not counted as one of the 13 races that drop challenge scrolls. Ordinary leprechauns cannot be fought and thus do not have drops. Instead, the Leprechaun Champion will informally take on all newcomers. Because of the informal nature of the match, the regular arena is not used, but instead the training room, which is accessed via a trapdoor next to Larxus. Since the fight does not take place in the arena, the elusive music track "Victory is Mine" cannot be unlocked by defeating the Leprechaun Champion. When you defeat a champion, a banner proclaiming your victory appears on one of the walls in the upper chamber where Larxus is found. Formerly, since long periods of time often pass between getting champion scrolls, the banners could have been used to remember which creatures need to be targeted to try for another scroll. Currently, the banners are all identical and non-specific about which champions have been defeated. Instead, there is a champion's board near Larxus which, when read, lists the champions the player has defeated (except the Leprechaun Champion, as this is considered an informal match). Instead of individualized banners hanging on the walls, a player who has defeated at least one lesser champion (other than the Leprechaun Champion) will receive a set of Calling beads by talking to Larxus. The player can use the beads to call a banner carrier. The carrier holds a banner and follows the player until dismissed. The banner by default shows the number of champions (again other than the Leprechaun Champion) the player has defeated, but the player can ask the carrier to change it to a picture of any of the races whose champion the player has defeated. Champions of Champions (the Human and Gnome champions) count towards your overall banner number. The Champions of Champions are those who are seated in the arena. There is a Champion for each of the races of Humans, Dwarves, TzHaar, Werewolves, Elves and Gnomes. Only the Human champion, Leon D'Cour, and the gnome champion, Glophren, may be challenged at this time. Leon's rule is the same as the Ghoul Champion's, though you are allowed to wear armour, and defeating him will earn you 492 Slayer and HP experience, as well as his seat at the arena. Glophren has been added only recently, and defeating him will award you with 520 Slayer and HP experience, his seat, and Larxus will award you with 50k and 4 scrolls of knowledge giving unknown combat experience. Note that if you leave a challenge at any time during the battle, you will not lose your scroll. The only way to lose your scroll is by dying in the area or dropping it. The scroll will automatically disappear once you've defeated the champion, however. On November 9 2009, the Champions' Challenge was updated. The update included the addition of an Aberrant Spectre, Banshee and Mummy Champion along with a Leprechaun Champion which can be informally fought without a Challenge Scroll. Map Monster Locations Note - This is not meant to be a complete list of where these monsters can be found, just a location where there is an abundance of the specific monster * Imps: In the area near Tower of Life or in the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon. * Goblins: In and near the 'Goblin House' in Lumbridge. * Skeletons: Many dungeons, such as the Taverley Dungeon. * Zombies: Many dungeons and some graveyards, such as the Varrock Sewers or the graveyard in West Ardougne. * Hobgoblins: The peninsula west of the Crafting Guild. * Hill Giants: Edgeville Dungeon or north-west of the Observatory. * Ghouls: South-west of the Slayer Tower in Morytania. * Earth Warriors: In the Wilderness part of the Edgeville Dungeon or in the north-western Chaos Tunnels. (The earth warriors in the Chaos Tunnels are safer to slay, since no Revenants can appear there, but it is more difficult and dangerous to get to them than the ones in the dungeon.) * Jogres: Eastern Karamja. * Lesser Demons: Crandor and Karamja Dungeon. * Aberrant Spectres: On the second floor of the Slayer Tower (right past the chain shortcut), or on the bottom floor of the Desert Slayer Dungeon. * Banshees: On the first floor of the Slayer Tower (right before the staircase to the second floor). Mighty Banshees found in the Desert Slayer Dungeon also work. * Mummies: In the Chaos Tunnels. Music * Title Fight - Visiting the arena * Victory is Mine - Fighting in the arena Trivia * Some players claim that you cannot get a champion scroll when you are on a Slayer assignment against creatures that can drop champion scrolls. This is not true. Some believe that the odds of a champion scroll are increased on a Slayer assignment. This is also not true. *It used to be possible to get a champion scroll even after defeating that particular champion. However, when you tried to redeem the scroll you'd be informed that the challenge was void as you already defeated that particular champion. This no longer works, as monsters no longer drop champion scrolls after the champion of that race is defeated. It is however possible to receive multiple challenge scrolls by receiving another before fighting the champion. The second scroll is useless and is little more than a souvenir. *On the day the new races were added the TzHaar and Werewolf watchers switched seats but the respective banners did not. *After the 9 November, 2009 update, the new champions were listed in Quick Chat. *Champion Challenge scrolls had their images updated on 9 November, 2009 with the Champions' Challenge Update and Hairstyles upgrade. *The Knowledge Base page on Champion's Challenge used to have information on all minor Champions. The new champions (Banshees, Mummies and Aberrant Spectres) have yet to make their appearance. References *RuneScape Game Guide - Champions' Challenge *Update:Champions' Challenge Update and Hairstyles Category:Minigames